


more than a band

by dirtymercer



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymercer/pseuds/dirtymercer
Summary: a jatp x lemonade mouth auwhen five teenagers meet in detention and form a band, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this au may also be read on wattpad @dirtymercer  
> or as a social media au on twitter @dirtymercer

fate (n) the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power

Julie Molina didn’t believe in fate. She believed in cause and effect. Some people might think this opinion to be simple minded, sure, but it made much more sense than a spiritual force willing things to happen. Besides, you couldn’t tell her “fate” is what caused her mother’s death. Rose had stage four pancreatic cancer - cause; she died in six months’ time of her diagnosis - effect. 

So when she met her band - her friends, her chosen family - in that musty old shed on Monday, September 17, 2020, she didn’t think much of it. Flynn swore up and down that fate had pulled the five misfits together, and every time she proclaimed this, Julie denied it. They had all received after school detention - cause; they met and formed Julie and the Phantoms - effect.

Though looking back to that warm September day, as much as it pained her, Julie had to agree. Maybe, just a teeny weeny little bit of fate had thrown the five teenagers into a sucky situation together, knowing that greater things would happen. She would never admit this to Flynn though.


	2. That Fateful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise shaawwty, part one, here we go!! hope you enjoy!!  
> can also be read on wattpad @dirtymercer  
> or as a twitter au @dirtymercer

Head down, red baseball cap over her face, Julie zipped through the empty hallways, paying no attention to where she was going. She knew the route to the janitor’s closet by heart at this point, having spent first period in the lemon-scented space every day that school year. Why first period? Easy, it was music class.

Now it may seem ironic that she would skip music of all classes to hide in a dimly lit space, writing lyrics and humming melodies to herself, but Julie had a (mostly) logical explanation for it. She just couldn’t bring herself to perform in front of people after her mother had died over the summer. Music was a gift her mother had shared with her, and it felt wrong to continue making music if Rose couldn’t anymore. Her mother died - cause; Julie quit performing music - effect.

However, lyrics were her coping mechanism; a way for her to get her thoughts out. And when she wrote lyrics, she couldn’t resist adding a simple melody to them. And eventually writing an entire song the world would never see.

Her thoughts were cut short as she found herself colliding with a solid mass, falling to the ground with a heavy thunk. She lifted her head to see who or what she had collided with. That’s when she met the panicked brown eyes of Luke Patterson.

You see, Julie knew of him, she just didn’t know him, know him. He was the type of person you sit back and observe from a distance, but just couldn’t figure out, no matter how many hours you spent watching him. Not that Julie had watched him that much, or anything. So naturally, she sat there with her mouth hanging wide open, gaping at Luke Patterson. Then she registered that his mouth was moving, spewing word vomit at her.

“I-I am so so so so so sorry, but I really need to get to my locker. Um, I swear on my life that I would usually help you pick up your things, but this paper I’m trying to find means life or death. Well, not life or death, but if I get a detention for this missing assignment, my parents are going to make me quit music, and I just can’t. They’ll say it’s all because of music because I grabbed the new song I’m working on instead of -

“Maybe, you should, uh, get a move on instead of telling me about this, yeah?” Julie cut him off.

“Um, yeah, you’re right. Thanks.” As Luke rushed past her, she caught a whiff of pine. She began picking up her books she had dropped.

Luke quickly turned around, calling out, “Oh, and uh, by the way, I’m Luke. Uh, Patterson. Luke Patterson.”

“Well, nice to meet you Luke Patterson, I’m Julie Molina.” Julie smiled softly at him and he returned it with a nervous grin, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Cool, I’m gonna leave now.”

And so, Julie continued on her way to the janitor’s closet. As she passed the cafeteria, she was shocked to see goody-two-shoes Reggie Peters sneaking out with Kayla, but why does it matter to her? She glanced out the window as she walked by the baseball field to see Alex Mercer getting chewed out by Coach Barron. That one worried her a little more. She sat next to Alex in a couple of classes before and knew that he was a sensitive, sweet person. She made a mental note to ask him if he was okay in AP English later that day.

One person did catch her eye though. As she passed Principal Lessa’s office, she noticed a new girl sitting next to her mom, a smug look on her face as she listened to whatever thing the principal was explaining. It was the girls’ outfit that made her stand out to Julie. Black Doc Martens, a red beanie, but most importantly, a t-shirt that said “Question Authority”.

Having gone to Los Feliz for a little over two years, Julie knew that Principal Lessa did not like this, it seemed too rebellious and outspoken. But the look on the girl’s face told Julie that she really didn’t care, and Julie admired her for that.

Once she got settled into the cramped space of the closet, Julie grabbed her songbook, noticing a ripped piece of paper sticking out from the collision with Luke. Gently pulling it out, she recognized the lyrics, immediately tearing up.

It was Wake Up. The last song her mother had been working on. All the lyrics were written, but the tune needed some tweaking. Julie had left the song untouched since the day of her mother’s funeral. The song was another painful reminder of what she had with her mother. Seeing Rose’s handwriting left Julie reminiscing sitting at the grand piano in the studio as she skimmed the lyrics. She found herself humming the melody under her breath.

And then the door to the closet opened abruptly, bringing Julie to her senses. A pink detention slip is placed in front of her face, and she grabs it without a second thought. Out of the corner of her eye, Julie catches a glance of a pair of black Doc Martens and sees a pink detention slip with the words “Dress code” in the new girl’s hand. Detention on her first day here and first period hadn’t even ended. That had to be a new school record.

Julie met Lessa’s scowling face, “Ms. Molina, I thought you would know better than to skip class. Don’t let it happen again.”

“Yes ma’am,” Julie gulped. Great, detention. How was she going to explain that one to her dad?

Julie skipped first period - cause; she got detention - effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking it out!!  
> next update 1/6 7:00am EST (at the latest)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and i have no beta, so constructive criticism and corrections are appreciated!!  
> update every wednesday and saturday at 7:00 am EST


End file.
